Communication systems, and in particular wireless communication systems, often employ leakage suppression systems for reducing transceiver signals and noise. Such systems are utilized to suppress signals and noise in the receive path arising from leakage introduced in the receive band from the transmit path. When an antenna element is shared by both the transmit path and the receive path, such interference in the receive path may result from the transmitted signal being reflected by the antenna element back into the receive path.
A further problem with such leakage suppression systems is that while they may provide effective cancellation of interference signals, the circuitry required is often complex, large, costly, and has relatively high insertion loss. The relative large size of some leakage suppression systems, such as tapped delay line noise cancellers, prevents such solutions from being utilized in phased array antennas at high frequencies where the spacing between adjacent antenna elements of an antenna system is small.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to persons of ordinary skill in the art.